Miroir
by Azalee
Summary: Grincentric, yaoi RiverxGrin, spoilers Et en passant devant le miroir du hall, toutes ses pensées s'interrompent d'un seul coup, comme brisées en million de minuscules fragments de verre, quand il voit Grin en face de lui.


YOUHOU ! UNE CATEGORIE BLACK CAT !

Uwaah, que je suis heureuse. Elle est toute nouvelle ou quoi ? c'est pas possible que je l'aie ratée, je l'ai cherchée deux fois...

_/laisse tomber/_ Hanyaan, Aza heureuse.

Bon, quoiqu'il en soit. J'ai écris ça, donc je poste.

**Warnings :**Yaoi/shounen-ai. Vous y échapperez jamais avec moi. Ah, et zarbité.

**Spoilers :** Tome 14 ; si vous avez pas lu celui-là, ça sert à rien de continuer de lire cette fic, je vous assure.

**Disclaimer :** Si Black Cat m'appartenait, on verrait Shao Lee sur dans tous les chapitres depuis le premier. Hanyaan. Ah, et on verrait Sven et Train s'embrasser dans des coins sombres, aussi, mais ça c'est hors-sujet.

Cette fic est centrée sur Grin et River. Si vous voyez pas qui c'est, c'est que vous avec pas encore atteint les tome 13 et 14, donc _out_. _/sigh/_

Je répète, c'est très zarb. Je délirais sur mon dernier chouchou en date, Grin, et comme c'était sérieux, baah... Puis faut que j'inaugure la section Black Cat en français n—n

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Il se demande parfois s'il a le droit de faire ça.

Avant, les masques étaient des masques, les déguisements n'étaient que des déguisements, qu'il revêtait pour quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures. Ils avaient un rôle à jouer, et une fois la mission terminée ils étaient rangés et oubliés.

Maintenant, quand un de ses masques n'a plus de raison d'être, il le détruit. Il ne supporte pas de penser que ce masque existe encore, que le personnage qu'il a inventé existe encore en-dehors de sa mémoire.

Grin existe encore. Grin n'est pas, plus, une simple couverture pour se promener incognito et récolter des informations — Grin est quelqu'un aux yeux des autres. Lentement, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Grin s'est détaché de lui et s'est mis à exister. Quand il est seul dans la grande maison de campagne, il pense parfois à KuroNeko-san, à Mademoiselle Sephiria, à River. Surtout à River. Et en passant devant le miroir du hall, toutes ses pensées s'interrompent d'un seul coup, comme brisées en million de minuscules fragments de verre, quand il voit Grin en face de lui.

Mais il n'est pas Grin.

Grin n'existe pas.

Et il n'arrivera jamais à le dire à River.

Est-ce qu'il a le droit de créer des gens comme ça ? Il crée, donne une vie à chaque fois qu'il se déguise, puis il la reprend et la donne à un autre, pour la lui reprendre aussi plus tard.

Il a déjà donné naissance à des milliers de gens.

Il les a tous tués.

Mais est-ce qu'il a le droit de tuer Grin ?

Grin n'est pas, plus, un déguisement. Grin est quelqu'un.

Grin n'existe pas, mais il est quelqu'un.

Il n'a pourtant jamais eu de mal à tuer quelqu'un. Surtout les gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Il aurait beaucoup de mal à tuer River, mais il pourrait le faire, et il connaît River, le connaît très bien. Il connaît chaque rouage de la pensée de River, chaque centimètre carré de son corps, chaque nuance de ses expressions, chaque intonation de sa voix. Il connaît tout de River, et s'il le fallait, il le tuerait.

Il ne connaît pas Grin.

Alors pourquoi...

Il n'arrive plus à dormir. Quand il passe devant le miroir, il voit d'énormes cernes sous ses grands yeux sombres.

Mais Grin n'en a jamais. Grin essuie soigneusement ses lunettes et sourit à son image, enfonce les mains dans ses poches et va se préparer une tasse de café au lait, en se demandant quand River reviendra.

Grin a une vie.

Mais il n'existe pas.

Il entend un bruit et Grin détache ses yeux de la grande fenêtre pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Ses lèvres sourient et murmurent le nom, comme un soupir dans le silence de la pièce.

— River.

River sourit - pas un de ses grands sourires joyeux et blagueurs qui découvrent toutes ses dents, un sourire plus discret, plus calme, assorti au silence et à la poussière - et avance vers lui.

Il ferme les yeux quand les bras de River se glissent lentement autour de sa taille, mais Grin les rouvre lorsque son corps se presse au sien. Il ne bouge pas en sentant le souffle chaud de River dans sa nuque, mais Grin tourne un peu la tête pour dégager sa gorge quand les lèvres de River déposent le premier baiser sur la peau de son cou.

Il ne fait rien, mais Grin se retourne dans les bras de River et l'embrasse.

Il ne dit rien, mais Grin murmure le nom de River, encore et encore, et River sourit et l'embrasse, encore, encore, encore.

Il se réveille dans les bras de River le lendemain matin. Il reste un long moment allongé contre lui, ses jambes entremêlées à celles de River, ses bras autour du cou de River et ceux de River autour de sa taille. La chambre est froide, mais River est chaud et il ne bouge pas. Immobile, il contemple ce visage qu'il ne connaît pas, jusqu'à ce que River se réveille et lui sourie doucement, et dépose un tout petit baiser sur son front.

Alors Grin sourit et se presse un peu plus contre River.

Grin s'arrête devant le miroir du hall et lui tire la langue.

Il voit le reflet de River s'approcher de lui en souriant, torse nu et les mains dans les poches. Il ne se retourne pas.

Dans le miroir, il voit River l'enlacer par-derrière, ses bras musclés encercler la fine stature de Grin et ses lèvres revenir caresser son cou.

Dans le miroir, Grin lui sourit.

Il ne connaît pas River.

C'est Grin qui le connaît.

Et il ne pourrait jamais tuer ni l'un ni l'autre.

River est parti. Parti capturer Creed, ou se faire tuer, avec KuroNeko-san et quelques autres. Grin sait que River est fort, qu'il ne se fera pas tuer, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Il doit appeler Mademoiselle Sephiria pour lui dire que tout est prêt.

Il s'arrête devant le miroir du hall. Grin est pâle, échevelé, hagard. Il voit des cernes sous les yeux fatigués de Grin et sourit.

L'image de Grin se fissure un peu plus à chaque coup et finit par exploser, un million de minuscules fragments de verre comme ses pensées.

Lin Shao Lee lèche calmement le sang sur sa main et va se faire un bandage et une tasse de café. Il faut qu'il appelle Mademoiselle Sephiria.

Pas besoin de balayer les bouts de verre. Personne n'habite ici de toutes façons.

oxoxoxoxoxox

Vous avais prévenus. ; )


End file.
